


until every last star in the galaxy dies ( you have me )

by heelbex



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Multi, Soulmate AU, imagine meeting your soulmate when your kicking their ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelbex/pseuds/heelbex
Summary: soulmate au in which you meet your soulmate the first time you get in the ring with them.





	until every last star in the galaxy dies ( you have me )

_**sasha.** _

**one.**

_bayley_. bayley with her soft smiles and warm eyes. bayley with her stupid pony tail and belief that everyone was good ( had some good in them ). bayley with her soulmate mark etched on her skin. sasha feels it as soon as she steps into the ring with her. she pulls away from the lockup as the burning sensation runs down one of her fingers. _bayely_ , written in loopy handwriting that she just knows belongs to the woman in front of her. bayley smiles at her like she knows and sasha is certain that she did, that she knew all along that they were one. she was hers for the rest of eternity. 

the match ends and sasha stomps off with an angry pout, ignoring the hurt look on bayley's face. there's an urge to try and wash her hands. to scrub and scrub until the words faded and she was no longer attached to someone. she didn't need a soulmate, _she didn't_ , she was fine by herself. soulmate bonds would only slow her down, tie her to someone she had no desire to be with. she thinks of kevin and sami, and sami's inability to stand up for himself against the man he was tied with. sasha couldn't be like that. _wouldn't be._

her tattoo tingles and she has to force to look ahead. she didn't care if she had a soulmate. **she did not.**

**two.**

avoiding her is impossible, through she tries. she hides behind doors and eats away from the other girls. she changes when she knows bayley will be elsewhere. and yet. she feels her all around. their world far too intertwined even without her acknowledgment of the bond. they're tied forever now. the flash of her own name on bayley's finger tells her so. her careless penmanship scrawled on the inside of bayley's bayley's ring finger. it almost stops her mid match before her knee's are meeting bayley's middle and her hand is getting raised in the air. it gives her another reason to refuse the bond. another reason to place a bandage on it like it'll go away if she's not looking. 

bayley's partnership with charlotte makes her heart tighten in her chest and she can't help the _mine_ that echos in her mind as charlotte wraps her arms around the laughing woman. almost like bayley doesn't care for the name on her finger. brown eyes narrow and a scowl graces ruby lips as she glares. _hers, hers, hers, hers_.

she approaches bayley that day. dread in the pit of her stomach, though the bond tells her it's a good idea. bayley smiles bright and sasha decides it's the best idea she's ever had.

they don't talk. only sit next to each other. but she feels **complete**.

**three.**

she can see the confusion on bayely's face, as charlotte stands high above her. aligning herself with sasha as she does it. she thinks it's naive that bayley thinks anything would change between them. they were soulmates sure, but sasha was still going to be the best in the world. with or without her. 

bayley introduces them to becky and she almost screams at the amount of people in love with whats hers. agreeing to the match between them and herself and charlotte without a second thought. 

a familiar burning sensation runs along her middle finger and she doesn't even have to look to know becky's name is now on it in bright orange. she hardly has any time to react before becky is arm dragging her and she lands painfully on her back. 

the rest of the match goes by smoothly, the four of them working together like it was meant to be. it's not until after, when she's pushing charlotte for leaving her behind does it all come together. bayley and becky's names are written on charlotte's fingers, matching hers. her arms fall down to her side.

later she meets bayley again, only this time she's brought becky along with her. sasha settles between them. bayley and becky talking over her head. 

another puzzle piece falls into place.

**four.**

she's not surprised when it happens. when the blue curved words appear on her index finger. when the universe decided one soulmate was not enough and had to give her three. she doesn't hesitate in the moments after. giving everything she has into the match and falling short where it counts. 

charlotte is waiting for her backstage. bayley and becky stand just a few feet behind her. her name on becky's finger already joined by bayley's. it's inevitable. the four of them. 

**five.**

it's magic. _they're_ magic. she can feel it in the air as soon as they all step into the ring. the fan can feel it too, she knows. their cheers piercing the building as the match starts. and it's like everything falls away and it's just the four of them. bodies thrown around, finishers countered, flawless teamwork. 

it ends with two of her girls a heap on the floor and the other holding her tight before she get's a hold of her emotions and she pushes charlotte away, holding the title high in the air.

it's a habit by now, to wait for each other behind the curtain. to forget for one second that they all want the same thing. 

they greet her with smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes. sasha can't help the slow smile on her lips and the way a sigh falls from her lips as she's pulled into a hug. warm arms around her. shades of red and brown and blonde and more red mixing together as they stand in silence, arms around one another.

they pose with four fingers proudly in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> what's dialog? idk. i'm so sorry this is awful? will continue anyway lol.


End file.
